I'm yoursbut am I yours too? I'm so confused
by turquoisekiwi
Summary: Jason Lewis and his two brothers have just moved to Lima, Ohio from Detroit, Michigan. What happens when these three brothers join New Directions and get caught up in a whirlwind of drama from past suffering, present relationships and future happiness?
1. Chapter 1

Title: I'm yours... and maybe yours too... god I'm confused...

Writer: TurquoiseKiwi

TV Show: Glee

Pairings: Klaine, mentions of past Blaine/Jason (OC), Puck/Jason (OC), Sam/Lucas (OC), Kyle (OC)/Mark (OC), St Berry, Hudbray, Britanna, Tartie, Mikecedes, Zizimio (Lauren Zizes and Azimio Adams)

A/N: Hey guys, I've decided to discontinue I Love You Endlessly AU, so I'm gonna start this story that I have a longing to write, this is a Multi POV, Multi Chapter fanfic, hope you all enjoy this one, Chapter 1, here ya go!

Chapter 1: Memories fade away...

'This is the big day, my first day at a new school, this should be interesting' I say to myself, as my brother turns into the parking lot of McKinley High.

My name is Jason Lewis and I have just moved to Lima, Ohio from Detroit, Michigan with my 3 brothers; Kyle, Lucas and Teddy. Me and Lucas are identical twins but are nothing alike except for our sexuality, we are gay and so is Teddy, crazy coincidence right?

Anyways, we walked through the front entrance of McKinley, to be faced with the usual hustle and bustle of the cliques walking down the halls, the infamous football jerseys and cheerleading uniforms shuffling through the corridors, marking the 'popular kids'. We walked down the hall to find our lockers passing a girl who looked like a toddler and a grandma at the same time, had she never heard of Alexander McQueen?, walking down the hall, making a beeline for a rather cute guy with light brown curls, but before she could reach her target, a couple of jocks rounded the corner and threw a slushie in her face. Me being nice, ran over to the poor girl.

"Are you okay?" I asked her as she tried to clear her eyes of the cold, sticky substance that was causing her eyes to burn.

"Umm... yeah, this happens all the time, I haven't seen you around before, which means you're a newbie, I'm Rachel, Rachel Berry!"

"Hey Rachel, I'm Jason Lewis, would you like me to help you get cleaned up?" I asked generously.

"Would you mind? I-I don't want to make you late for first period..." Rachel stammered, obviously not used to this level of kindness.

"As long as your... boyfriend? doesn't mind." I said hesitantly.

"It's fine with me, Jason, I'm Jesse St. James." He introduced himself, giving his best dazzling smile.

I looked at him directly, recognising him at once.

"Jesse St. James from the Vocal Adrenaline Show Choir at Carmel High?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"My old glee club show choir, The Anchor Bay Allegros, were your opponents at Nationals two years ago." I said proudly, remembering how much fun singing had been.

"Oh my lord, I remember that!" Jesse exclaimed, shocked that I had crossed paths with him once again.

Rachel decided it was the perfect time to feign being blind so that we would give her attention.

"Ouch!" Rachel shouted, placing her hand over her right eye. "Wait! Did you say _your_ old glee club?" she said, miraculously forgetting she was 'blind'.

I nodded and Rachel beamed at me. "Well this is amazing, I just so happen to be the female lead in our glee club here, and Jesse is our co-director, understudy male lead and my confidence booster."

My eyes went wide, shocked that I might get to sing again so quickly after leaving The Allegros behind. "Where do I sign!"

"No need, just find us in your Calculus free period." She said. I looked at her questionably, she noticed me staring at her. "You are taking 12th Grade Calculus, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

"We take 12th Grade Calc. Too! Mrs Ryley told us we had 3 new students starting in the class today."

"That would be me, my twin brother Lucas and my older brother Teddy. Teddy had to repeat the sophomore year after getting bad test results in his Algebra class, but his Calculus is at a 12th Grade level. Shouldn't we get you cleaned up, the slushie has dryed and it looks sticky."

"Umm..." Rachel hummed, looking down at her (terrible) red reindeer sweater and then looking back up to face me. "Yeah..."

**Later that day**** - (Calculus free period)**

I was walking down the 3rd floor corridor with my brothers, we were on our way to find Rachel and Jesse, who texted me saying they were in the choir room, we made our way down the three flights of stairs and entered the room in question to be greeted by Rachel, Jesse and who I'm assuming is the Director of the glee club.

Rachel ran over to me and gave me a short hug, while Jesse and the teacer had a debate about the set list for Regionals.

"Jason, I'm so glad you came!" She exclaimed, then stopped and took in the sight of my two brothers behind me. "Without a doubt these two must be your brothers, Lucas and Kyle." She let go of me and took the time to shake their hands.

"Hey Rach, yeah that's them, we all wanna audition for New Directions!"

"Oooh goodie! I'll go and notify Mr Schuester!" Rachel said enthusiastically, turning on the heels of her penny loafers and walking over to Mr Schuester and Jesse. They spoke for a while and then Mr Schuester, followed by Rachel, walked over to us with a lop-sided grin on his face.

"Hey Jason, Lucas, Kyle, Racel tells me you wanna try out for New Directions." He said happily, smiling warmly at us.

"Yeah, we wanted to join one at a time as we don't want to sing together except group numbers, we all want a chance for solos." I said firmly, my bossy side coming out to play.

Rachel's face fell at this and she was wearing a look on her face that one could only describe as the 'Hell to the No' look. It seemed like me and Rachel were a lot more alike than I thought, apart from the terrible dress sense and the rather large nose, no offense to her but when I join, yes _when_ I join, I am giving that girl a makeover.

"Well who is going first?" Mr Schuester asked.

"Me, Of Course!" I said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I pointed to the guy behind the piano and stated what he was to play.

"My Happy Ending – Avril Lavigne!"

The pianist started playing the intro, I walkied to the centre of the room, took a breath and began to sing.

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
>So much for my happy ending<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh!

Let's talk this over  
>It's not like we're dead<br>Was it something I did?  
>Was it something you said?<p>

Don't leave me hanging  
>In a city so dead<br>Held up so high  
>On such a breakable thread<p>

You were all the things I thought I knew  
>And I thought we could be<p>

You were everything, everything  
>That I wanted<br>We were meant to be, supposed to be  
>But we lost it<p>

All of our memories so close to me  
>Just fade away<br>All this time you were pretending  
>So much for my happy ending<p>

It's nice to know that you were there  
>Thanks for acting like you cared<br>And making me feel like I was the only one

It's nice to know we had it all  
>Thanks for watching as I fall<br>And letting me know we were done

He was everything, everything  
>That I wanted<br>We were meant to be, supposed to be  
>But we lost it<p>

All of the memories so close to me  
>Just fade away<br>All this time you were pretending  
>So much for my happy ending<p>

Oh, oh, oh, oh

So much for my happy ending!

Suddenly there was a round of applause, I span round to see who I presumed to be the rest of New Directions clapping for me, my eyes scanned over them briefly, stopping for a moment on a well built guy with a Mohawk, which surprisingly actually suited him, then I carried on scanning until my eyes locked in a stare with a pair of chocolate brown eyes I never thought I would have to see again...

"Blaine?"

A/N: Oh aren't I terrible, Cliffhanger! I hope I have time to update tomorrow, I have loads of Ideas I have to work on, but I have too much reading to do, I am an avid reader of Hevans, Kurtofsky, Karovans, Puckurt, Kinn, Britanna, Faberry and Pezberry. Hope you Liked It!

Owen ~x~

R&R 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: I'm yours... and maybe yours too... god I'm confused...

Writer: TurquoiseKiwi

TV Show: Glee

Pairings: Klaine, mentions of past Blaine/Jason (OC), Puck/Jason (OC), Sam/Lucas (OC), Kyle (OC)/Mark (OC), St Berry, Hudbray, Britanna, Tartie, Mikecedes, Zizimio (Lauren Zizes and Azimio Adams)

A/N: Hey guys, I'm hopefully gonna be updating every day of the week, excluding weekends, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter, I based this on the song Forever and Always by Taylor Swift, I'm using Taylor Swift as the topic of the first week in my glee story, Enjoy Everyone!

Chapter 2: Forever and Always?

_Suddenly there was a round of applause, I span round to see who I presumed to be the rest of New Directions clapping for me, my eyes scanned over them briefly, stopping for a moment on a well built guy with a Mohawk, which surprisingly actually suited him, then I carried on scanning until my eyes locked in a stare with a pair of chocolate brown eyes I never thought I would have to see again..._

"_Blaine?"_

Blaine looked at me in complete disbelief, took a step towards me and stopped, eyes boring into me. I walked right up to him, lifted my hand, touched his face and smiled.

"It _is_ you! But... you said you were moving to Westerville." I said, obviously looking confused. I didn't get the chance to say anything else before being pulled forward, into a bone-crushing hug, which I returned, digging my face into Blaine's shoulder.

"I did move to Westerville, I still live there, but I attend school here at McKinley with my..." He trailed off, looking unsure if he should say any more.

"With your... what?" I asked softly, ensuring him that he could tell me.

"With my boyfriend." He said tentatively... wait _what! _Boyfriend?

I obviously looked pissed because he was looking at me as if he was a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. I quickly changed my expression to a warm smile, though I'm fairly sure it didn't reach my eyes, as Blaine still looked wary.

"Oh _wow, _good for you Blaine!" I said, my acting skills working overtime to make my statement sound believable.

"So you're not mad?" Blaine said in complete disbelief. He knew me far too well, and so he should, we were together for a year and a half.

"I'm not going to be the jealous ex, Blaine. I don't roll that way." I said, chuckling softly. Thank you 12 years of acting classes, you finally paid off.

Half of the glee club gasped at my revelation, including Rachel and Mr Schuester. Suddenly, a very fashionable boy, dressed head to toe in the latest Gucci summer collection, came and stood a Blaine's side, giving me the once over and then giving Blaine dagger eyes that could rival my own.

Blaine Anthony Anderson! You told me you never had a boyfriend before we started dating!" He shouted, obviously completely pissed. My eyes suddenly grew wide as I processed this new information.

"You didn't mention me once!" I exclaimed, not pissed at the fact he didn't tell anyone about me, but at the fact that he lied to his boyfriend.

The fashionista turned to me, obviously thinking that I was jealous of him, and smirked. I saw it and asked him if he could talk with me privately. We walked out of the room leaving Blaine watching after us in utter horror, obviously thinking what I was going to do.

"Okay, first of all, I'm not jealous of you in any way for having Blaine, I'm happy for you. I was only pissed because he lied to you and that isn't the Blaine Anderson I remember. Second of all, I'm Jason Lewis, and lastly, where did you get that scarf, it's supposed to be limited edition and I can't find it anywhere." He looked at me, obviously shocked at me not being jealous, changing his expression to a smile as I mentioned his scarf.

"Well, hello Jason, I'm Kurt Hummel, I am so glad that Blaine isn't an issue, I don't know why he lied about you, you seem really nice, and I ordered the scarf online, it was really hard to find but also _extremely_ expensive!" Kurt replied, smiling warmly at me.

I shook his hand and we made our way back into the choir room, where Mr Schuester, an Asian girl in black, an extremely tall guy, and a guy with blonde hair that just _could not_ be natural, were trying to hold back an extremely angry black girl, who was screaming obscenities and threats at Blaine, who looked as if he was about to die.

"I'MMA CUT... GET THE HELL OFF OF ME... CUT HIM UP!" She screamed, struggling to get out of the grasp of the four people keeping her from fulfilling her threat.

Kurt bolted towards them and stood in front of the angry girl, who looked at him as if to say 'what the hell are you doing?'

"Mercedes, stop! No one is cutting anyone!" He shouted, looking nervously at the girl in front of him, as if she would actually do what she said. He then glanced over to me and ushered me over. Iwalked over to him, he nods at me and we both walk over to Blaine, who now looked terrified.

"After you." I said to Kurt, thinking it was only fair for him to go first. He nodded at me, stepped right in front of Blaine and swiftly slapped him across the face. He then moved to one side and nodded to me. I stepped up to him and instead of slapping him, I punched him on the opposite side of his face, causing him to fall backwards. I then turned on my heel and exited the room.

I was walking down the corridor when I heard a loud cough. I turned round slowly to see the guy with the Mohawk I had seen before.

"Ummm... Hey, I'm Puck, that was badass what you did to Blaine back there." He said, giving me a nervous grin. I decided to have a little bit of fun.

"What sort of a name is Puck? Was your mom addicted to watching hockey when she was pregnant with you?" I said, trying to perfect my fake bitchiness.

"No, my name is Noah, Noah Puckerman!" He said nervously, it was almost as if he was trying to be nice. I'd had my fun now; it was time to be nice.

"I was messing with you, boy. The nickname actually suits you, but you should use your real name more, it's a really nice name." I said, giving him a warm grin. "I'm Jason by the way, Jason Lewis."

"Hey Jason, thanks. You can call me Noah if you want, you're the only other person, except Rachel, who's allowed to call me that." He said, smiling warmly at me. "D'you wanna grab a coffee or something after school?"

"Sure, _Noah_." I emphasised saying his name, trying to get an affect. I succeeded as I saw him smirk at me, his green eyes glowing.

Lucas walked out of the choir room, along with Kyle, to see Jason walking towards the exit with a guy sporting a Mohawk.

"That boy works fast!" He says, as he watches Jason and Noah walk away from them, with envy in his eyes.

"I know! I'm a bit jealous." Kyle stated, with a look of pure envy painted across his face.

A/N: That's the end of chapter two, hope you enjoyed it, The next chapter will have a brief Sam/Lucas moment, and Mark (My other OC) will be introduced, If you wanna give me your suggestions for Marks background story, that would be much appreciated, as I think the readers opinion counts and it's nice to get them involved.

I also want to express my need to do a one-shot for Glee, so I am giving you the chance to PM me your plot ideas, the pairings and the genre(s)

Owen ~x~

R&R


End file.
